My Wife Pregnancy
by goGatsu no kaze
Summary: Kehamilan tentu saja kabar membahagiakan bagi setiap pasangan yang telah menikah. Namun mengapa kehamilan pertama ini membuat Naruto menjadi stalker istrinya sendiri?/ "Chottomatte, Hinata! Setidaknya biarkan aku menciummu satu kali lagi!" teriak Naruto frustrasi/Prefic Lets Play Together, Dad/Slight Mature Content/For NaruHinaFluffyDay #5


Naruto baru saja kembali ke Jepang. Ia meninggalkan istri tercintanya ke Afrika Selatan untuk urusan bisnis. Senju Corp. membuka cabang baru dan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan di negara tersebut. Hari ini di bandara, pria bersurai _blonde_ itu semangat melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Rumah yang hangat dengan adanya Hinata disana. Wah, ia rindu sekali dengan Hinata. Jelas saja, sudah hampir sebulan ia tak pulang.

Ia beruntung, jalanan yang biasanya macet kini lancar jaya. Perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit, kini terpangkas hingga lima belas menit. Setengah jam kemudian, mobil yang membawanya sudah memasuki kediaman Namikaze.

"_Anata_, aku pulang!" teriak Naruto riang di depan pintu rumahnya yang belum terbuka.

Pria beriris _sapphire_ itu ingin langsung memeluk Hinata. Hal itu dikarenakan ia sudah tahu kalau yang membukakan pintu pasti istrinya yang cantik jelita itu. Ia mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar. Tapi tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Ia ketuk lagi pintu tersebut sambil memanggil-manggil nama Hinata. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Naruto panik. Langsung saja ia putar knop pintu. Setelah ia putar, ternyata pintu tidak dikunci. Pasti ada orang di dalam. Tapi mengapa tak ada yang menjawab teriakannya? Ah, mungkin Hinata di kamar mandi lantai dua sehingga suaranya yang keras pun tak terdengar.

"Hinata! _Tadaima_!" teriak Naruto dari ruang tamu.

Namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Naruto lalu naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Suasana rumahnya tenang sekali. Memang seperti biasanya, namun ini terlalu tenang. Malah lebih berkesan ketenangan di film horor ketika mau ada penampakan hantu.

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu memutar knop pintu kamarnya, "Hina-"

"Jangan masuk!" sergah Hinata dari dalam kamar.

Naruto kaget setengah mati. Kenapa istrinya jadi galak begini? Seingatnya ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ya ampun, kenapa masalah selalu datang di saat tak tepat? Baru saja ia ingin temu kangen dengan Hinata. Wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya selama tiga tahun itu terdengar lebih ganas dibandingkan dengan ular yang baru saja berganti kulit.

"Hinata, sayangku, kenapa aku tak boleh masuk? Aku sangat merindukanmu hingga ingin mati rasanya," gombalan mautnya ia keluarkan berharap Hinata luluh dan memperbolehkannya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"_Gomen_, Naruto-kun. Ta..tapi.." ucap Hinata menggantung dan terkesan ragu-ragu.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tapi apa?"

"Tapi...," sambung Hinata, "Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu sekarang. Aku harap...kau tinggal dirumah _Kaa_-san atau...aku yang pindah kesana," jelasnya dengan suara pelan.

"EH?!" pekik Naruto kaget dan tak percaya.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO and OOC**

**Mature Content**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**For NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #5**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-MY WIFE PREGNANCY-**

* * *

Naruto menatap jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah diusir secara _halus_ oleh Hinata, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Segala macam pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan ke Hinata dijawab dengan perkataan yang sama yaitu: "_Gomen_, aku hanya tak ingin melihat wajahmu."

Apakah kau tak tahu Hinata? Hati Naruto bagaikan diterjun-bebaskan dari atas pesawat tempur di ketinggian lima ribu kaki. Sudah berbagai rayuan dan gombalan yang menurut Naruto sangat jitu ia berikan ke istrinya tersebut. Namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan kiat-kiat rahasia yang kakeknya –Jiraiya- ajarkan padanya pun tak mempan. Hinata, kau kenapa?

Saat ini ia berada dirumah orangtuanya. Ternyata ayah dan ibunya sedang berwisata belanja ke Kota Rouran. Menurut Asuma, kepala pelayan dirumahnya, mereka akan kembali malam nanti. Dasar orangtua tak berperike_anak_kan! Anak semata wayangnya sedang gundah gulana saat ini, tapi mereka malah bersuka ria di kota nun jauh itu.

Bahkan, saat di telepon tadi ibunya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga membuat Naruto kesal dan langsung mematikan ponselnya dengan hentakan yang tidak wajar. Asuma yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap nanar telepon genggam yang nasibnya sangat tragis tersebut. Pria berumur empat puluh tahunan itu sudah kenal sifat tuan mudanya yang suka semena-mena dengan barang jika sedang kesal.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan sehingga Hinata jadi seperti itu. Ah, ia baru ingat. Hinata berhenti menghubunginya lewat _skyp*_ sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Padahal istrinya itu bisa lima kali sehari memintanya untuk ber_video_-_call_ dengannya.

Naruto sebenarnya tak memikirkan hal itu. Ia juga terlalu sibuk hingga tidak bisa membagi waktunya dengan Hinata. Apa itu yang menyebabkan Hinata marah padanya saat ini? Kalau tahu seperti itu masalahnya, ia akan menjelaskan alasannya sebanyak yang Hinata mau. Namun apa daya, bertatap muka saja Hinata tak sudi. Apalagi mendengarkannya?

Kelelahan batin dan pikiran membuatnya tertidur. Ketika terbangun, saat melihat jam di atas mejanya ternyata sudah pukul delapan malam. Ia lalu mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Walaupun sudah tidur, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya masih lelah. Pria itu lalu keluar dari kamarnya, mencari makanan untuk perutnya yang sudah protes dari tadi.

"Naru-chan!" teriak Kushina dari arah ruang tamu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya memasang tampang _stoic_. Tampang yang tidak dibuat-buat. Itu memang menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia tak habis pikir. Ibunya masih saja menyebutnya dengan panggilan anak-anak padahal usianya sudah berkepala dua. Ia bahkan telah beristri!

"Naru-chan," ucap Kushina dengan nada menggoda. Tangannya masih menggenggam kantung belanjaannya. Ayahnya berada di belakangnya dengan kantung belanja yang sama banyaknya.

"Wah, Naruto. Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Minato, ayah Naruto.

Kushina tertawa sambil menyerahkan kantung belanja yang ia pegang pada pelayan yang sudah bersiaga disampingnya, "Pasti karena Hina-chan, ya?" wanita bersurai merah itu kembali tertawa. Kali ini semakin geli.

Bukannya mendapatkan simpati dari ibunya, Naruto malah jadi bahan olokan. Sepertinya ia salah karena bermalam dirumah orang tuanya, "_Kaa_-san, jangan membuatku jadi bertambah kesal," ucapnya dengan kedutan empat siku di pelipis, "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hinata? Apa ia menceritakan sesuatu padamu, _Kaa_-san?"

"Tentu saja. Dia selalu menceritakan semuanya padaku," ucap Kushina bangga. Ia memang sangat menyayangi menantunya tersebut.

"Apa kesibukanku di Afrika membuatnya marah?"

Kushina membimbing Naruto untuk duduk dan membicarakan semuanya, "Tenang saja. Dia tak marah padamu, kok," jawab Kushina.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya yang kini sedikit pusing, "Kalau dia tak marah padaku, kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini? Dia bahkan tak mau melihat wajahku barang sedikitpun. Aku diusir oleh istriku sendiri, _dirumahku_," emosinya meninggi. Kushina hanya menatap putranya dengan senyum masam.

"Jadi kau tak tahu, Naruto?" ucap Minato.

Naruto memasang tampang bingung, "Tahu apa?"

"Yang sedang marah padamu itu bukan Hinata," jelas Kushina, "Tapi bayinya," lanjutnya.

"Bayi? Bayi siapa?" Naruto bertambah bingung.

"Ah iya, kami belum memberitahukannya padamu," ungkap Kushina tiba-tiba. "Hinata sedang hamil!" serunya.

"Eh?" bukannya senang, Naruto malah nampak seperti orang bodoh. Mungkin karena kejadian hari ini, otaknya jadi melambat dalam memproses sesuatu.

"Ya, sudah enam minggu," sambung Minato dengan senyumnya yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Naruto.

"Hi..Hinata..hamil..," gumam Naruto dengan ekspresinya yang masih bingung. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu membelalakkan matanya, "HINATA HAMIL!" teriaknya ketika ia sudah berhasil memproses perkataan orangtuanya.

* * *

**-_My Wife Pregnancy_**_**-**_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto masih tak percaya dengan perkataan kedua orangtuanya. Hinata hamil. Istrinya hamil. Mereka akan punya anak. Mereka tak akan berdua lagi dirumah. Pria _blonde_ itu sudah bisa membayangnya betapa berwarnanya hari-hari ketika si bayi lahir nanti. Hinata pasti akan selalu tersenyum. Istrinya sangat menyukai anak-anak. Naruto sudah mengetahuinya semenjak mereka masih pacaran dulu.

Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya yang memiliki tiga guratan kembar di pipinya. Ia menutup matanya. Di benakknya terlihat Hinata sedang menggendong bayi, dikelilingi dengan seluruh keluarga besarnya. Istrinya yang cantik itu tak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyum bahagia. Terutama untuk si buah hati.

Sial! Ia malah jadi semakin merindukan Hinata. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk Hinata dengan lembut. Bukan dengan erat, karena takut menyakiti janin yang ada dalam perut Hinata. Seharusnya memang seperti itu. Tapi sekarang ia malah bergulingan di atas ranjangnya dan melampiaskan hasratnya dengan memeluk bantal.

Ia jadi teringat percakapannya dengan kedua orangtuanya semalam...

"Kau tahu, setiap wanita yang hamil itu pasti memiliki keinginan yang aneh-aneh. Contohnya aku. Waktu aku hamil dirimu, aku ingin memiliki rubah dengan ekor sembilan. Tapi ayahmu tak bisa mendapatkannya, makanya diwajahmu ada guratan menyerupai rubah," jelas Kushina panjang lebar. Naruto sebenarnya tak mengerti apa hubungannya penjelasan Kushina dengan kehamilan Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku tak mendapatkan rubah itu. Yang kau minta itu makhluk fiksi yang kau lihat dari film kesukaanmu," timpal Minato. Sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Ano_.."Naruto menginterupsi, "Gejala-gejala aneh yang _Kaa_-san maksud tadi itu apa?"

"Itu namanya _mengidam_. Artinya suatu gejala kehamilan yang menyebabkan ibu hamil menginginkan sesuatu. Biasanya dalam bentuk yang aneh," Kushina lalu mengambil biskuit yang ada di atas meja dan memakannya. Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi, "Istrimu itu bukannya tak mau bertemu atau marah padamu. Tapi bawaan bayinya yang membuatnya seperti itu. Konon, kalau tak menuruti keinginan sang ibu hamil, maka akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan bagi si bayi. Kau itu contoh nyatanya."

Naruto menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Apa itu bersifat permanen? Kalau iya, bagaimana dengan nasibku?" ucapnya dengan nada yang membuat orang kasihan.

"Itu hanya sementara," jawab Minato. Sungguh jawaban yang membuat Naruto lega. "Tapi untuk saat ini sepertinya kau harus menuruti keinginan Hinata. Tekanan mental akan mempengaruhi kandungannya."

Hanya senyuman lesu yang bisa Naruto berikan pada kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

_**-**__********__My Wife Pregnancy_-

* * *

Lelah karena hanya bisa bergulingan tanpa bertemu Hinata, Naruto memikirkan suatu tindakan yang ekstrim dan sangat menyeramkan. _Stalker_*. Ya, ia akan menjadi _stalker_ istrinya sendiri. Mengapa ia melakukan hal tersebut? Tentu saja alasannya hanya satu. Ia hanya ingin melihat Hinata selama yang ia mau. Dengan menjadi _stalker_ ia bisa mengawasi Hinata seharian bahkan kalau perlu dua puluh empat jam tanpa diketahui wanita beriris _amethyst_ tersebut. Hinata tak terganggu, sedangkan kerinduan Naruto terhadap Hinata terbayarkan. Dua-duanya diuntungkan bukan?

Ya, mulai hari ini ia memproklamasikan dirinya sebagai _stalker_ Hinata sejati. Lagipula menguntit istri sendiri tidak melanggar hukum. Hukum cinta khususnya. Pria bermata sebening _sapphire_ itu mempersiapkan keperluan untuk menyamarnya. Ia bahkan rela mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna gelap supaya tak cepat ketahuan Hinata. Jelas saja, warna rambutnya yang mencolok pasti mudah dikenali. Terutama Hinata.

Supaya tak terlalu kentara sedang menguntit orang, Naruto berpakaian _casual_ layaknya orang normal. Ia memakai celana panjang berwarna coklat yang dipadupadankan dengan kaos putih berkerah serta ditambah rompi hitam tanpa lengan. Sepatu _kets_ abu-abu serta kacamata _fake_nya juga tak lupa ia kenakan. Penampilannya bukan seperti _stalker_. Ia malah lebih mirip dengan anggota _boyband_ yang sedang digandrungi anak muda jaman sekarang. Pokoknya ia merubah total penampilannya hanya demi Hinata –um- maksudnya hanya demi menguntit Hinata.

Kegiatannya diawali dengan menguntit Hinata dari rumahnya. Walaupun Naruto sibuk kerja, ia tahu aktifitas apa saja yang Hinata lakukan. Itu dikarenakan Hinata yang selalu bercerita tentang rutinitasnya ketika mereka sedang makan malam. Gawat! Semakin mengingat apa saja yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Hinata, semakin ia ingin memeluk wanita itu.

Tenang, Naruto. Konsentrasi. Ia tak boleh memikirkan hal yang macam-macam dulu. Ia harus menyelesaikan misi ini paling tidak sampai Hinata bersedia bertatap muka dengannya lagi. Tapi ia hanya punya waktu dua minggu. Selama dua minggu ia bebas tak masuk kantor, sementara semua pekerjaannya diambil alih oleh Iruka dan Kankuro.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dari balik semak-semak yang ada di halaman depan rumahnya. Ia nyaris saja disangka pencuri oleh penjaga rumahnya sendiri. Namun sebelum penjaga tersebut berteriak, Naruto sudah membekap mulutnya dan melepas kacamatanya. Sang penjaga rumah tentu saja kaget disertai raut wajah bingung. Mungkin ia berpikir untuk apa tuan rumahnya mengintai rumahnya sendiri.

Tepat seperti yang ia perkirakan. Hinata keluar untuk berjalan santai di halaman rumahnya sambil memandangi bunga-bunga yang ia tanam. Bunga-bunga tersebut sangat banyak dan cantik. Mereka tumbuh subur karena Hinata merawatnya dengan telaten.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya! Ia bisa juga melihat wajah Hinata setelah sebulan pergi jauh darinya. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk menyentuh tubuh molek Hinata. Merengkuhnya dengan lembut. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia harus tetap fokus atau rencananya akan berantakan. Matanya kembali melihat Hinata yang kini berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah menunggu selama satu jam sambil ditemani dengan penjaga rumahnya yang setia, akhirnya Naruto melihat istrinya keluar rumah lagi. Kali ini ia mengenakan pakaian yang lebih formal. Nampaknya ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu langsung bersembunyi di pos jaga agar tak ketahuan wanita bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Ebisu-san, tolong jaga rumah ya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku. Mungkin nanti sore akan pulang," ucap Hinata pada Ebisu yang sedang salah tingkah karena takut ketahuan menyembunyikan Naruto.

"_Hai'_, Hinata-sama," jawabnya singkat.

Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah. Naruto sedikit mengangkat kepalanya hingga bisa melihat Hinata dengan jelas. Hari ini mereka berdua sehati. Hinata memakai _dress_ putih selutut ditambah dengan tas dan _flat_ _shoes_ berwarna coklat. Aura kelembutan terpancar darinya. Naruto jadi berpikir, betapa beruntung dirinya menikahi Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata berada di halte yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Ia sepertinya sedang menunggu taksi atau bis. Ternyata Hinata naik bis. Dengan langkah yang hati-hati serta mengendap-endap, Naruto juga ikut masuk ke dalam bis. Pria itu duduk di bangku paling belakang. Kondisi bis yang hanya dinaiki beberapa penumpang membuat Naruto bisa melihat jelas posisi Hinata.

Hinata terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seorang ibu yang ada disampingnya. Ia terlihat sangat senang. Apalagi ibu-ibu itu menggendong seorang bayi yang usianya sepertinya baru beberapa bulan. Hinata sesekali menggoda bayi itu dan memainkan tangan mungil si bayi. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi tersenyum. Apakah tatapan itu yang akan Hinata berikan pada anaknya nanti?

Tak beberapa lama, Hinata menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk turun dari bis. Naruto juga bersiap-siap untuk turun. Ternyata Hinata ke pusat Kota Konoha. Wanita itu lalu menuju ke sebuah _cafe_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari halte tempatnya turun.

Ketika sampai di _cafe_, Hinata duduk di salah satu meja yang berada dekat jendela yang menampilkan suasana sibuk Kota Konoha. Sebenarnya siapa yang mau ditemui Hinata? Naruto terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata dari mejanya yang letaknya tak jauh dari Hinata. Posisinya ialah, Hinata memunggungi Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata melambai pada seseorang. Setelah semakin dekat, ternyata istrinya itu melambai pada seorang pria. Hati Naruto langsung saja menjadi panas. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja. Hinata lalu terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan pria berkacamata hitam itu. Pria yang tingginya kira-kira seratus delapan puluhan itu sesekali tersipu ketika berbicara dengan Hinata. Naruto geram.

Namun, ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Hinata, ada seseorang yang menarik rompinya, "_Ano_..kau Menma dari KNH _band_, ya?"

Naruto menoleh dengan kesal, ia sedang tak mau diganggu saat ini. Istrinya yang saat ini mengandung terlihat seperti memiliki _affair_ dengan pria aneh berkacamata hitam itu. Tapi si penarik rompi yang ternyata seorang wanita itu tak mau melepaskan rompi Naruto. Sekarang ia malah merangkul lengannya.

Wanita itu berteriak histeris,"Menma! Kau pasti Menma KNH!"

Teriakan itu sontak saja membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya termasuk Hinata. Reflek ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Hal itu malah menambah kehebohan orang-orang disana. Mereka malah semakin yakin bahwa ia adalah Menma. Sebenarnya siapa sih si Menma ini? Naruto terus saja mengumpat dalam hati karena kehebohan yang terjadi itu.

Dari gerombolan yang sibuk memotret dirinya serta meneriakkan nama '_Menma'_ itu terlihat bahwa Hinata dan pria yang tidak Naruto ketahui namanya tersebut ingin meninggalkan _cafe_. _Kuso_! Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan jejak Hinata kalau terus dikerubungi seperti ini. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari gerombolan tersebut. Segala umpatan serta sumpah serapah terus ia lontarkan bagi pemilik nama Menma atau siapapun itu.

Naruto langsung berlari, menyusul Hinata yang sudah keluar _cafe_ beberapa menit yang lalu. Untungnya Hinata, dan pria berkacamata hitam yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, masih terlihat berjalan beriringan di jalanan yang tak jauh dari _cafe_ tadi.

Ia tak tahan, sungguh tak tahan lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Hinata dan membawanya pulang, ditambah menyingkirkan si kacamata hitam itu juga tentunya. Tapi ia kembali teringat tentang perkataan orang tuanya,...

"_...Konon, kalau tak menuruti keinginan sang ibu hamil, maka akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan bagi si bayi..."_

"_...Tekanan mental akan mempengaruhi kandungannya..."_

...Ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Merasa kesal sendiri, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia kembali melihat dua orang yang jaraknya beberapa meter di depannya. Mereka terlihat sangat asyik. Bahkan sesekali terlihat candaan yang mereka buat.

_Okay_, cukup! Batas kesabaran Naruto sudah habis. Ia marah besar sekarang. Tapi ia dilanda _dilemma_. Ia tak mau Hinata bersama dengan pria itu, disisi lain ia juga tak mau jadi beban pikiran Hinata. Ia menekan pelipisnya untuk berpikir hingga kakinya menuntunnya ke depan sebuah toko _cosplay_. Toko itu menjual berbagai macam keperluan _cosplay_, topeng salah satunya.

Ia akhirnya membeli topeng _Masked_ _Rider*_. Satu-satunya topeng yang tersisa dan berpotensi untuk ia pilih. Selebihnya adalah topeng dengan wajah karakter wanita. Tak mungkin ia kenakan bukan? Dengan berat hati akhirnya ia menyingkirkan rasa malunya dan berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan menggunakan topeng tersebut.

"_Chottomatte_, Hinata!" ucap Naruto dengan lantang di tengah keramaian pusat Kota Konoha.

Hinata yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh. Setelah membalikkan tubuhnya, reaksi yang pertama kali ia berikan adalah terpaku. Bukan karena kekaguman akan topeng _Masked_ _Rider_ yang Naruto kenakan. Tapi lebih kepada tatapan aneh. Wanita itu juga sesekali berkedip tak percaya.

"Naruto-kun?" tanyanya pelan.

* * *

_**-**__********__My Wife Pregnancy_-

* * *

Mereka berdua terdiam. Setelah Naruto berhasil membawa Hinata untuk menjauh dari pria itu, mereka berdua langsung naik taksi dan segera pulang. Naruto masih memakai topeng tersebut. Bahkan sampai supir taksi dibuat takut. Sekarang supir taksi itupun sedang melirik Naruto melalui kaca spion. Naruto yang berada di sebelah Hinata hanya membuang tatapannya keluar kaca jendela.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Hinata justru terus-terusan menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Namun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Wanita itu tahu kalau pria disampingnya ini sedang merajuk. Ia kenal kebiasaan Naruto yang satu ini. Pria beriris _sapphire_ itu kalau sedang merajuk pasti selalu membuang muka. Mungkin ia sudah kelewatan. Apalagi dengan _mengusir_ Naruto kerumah orangtuanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika ia melihat wajah Naruto pasti ia akan kesal. Foto Naruto yang ada dirumahnya pun ia ungsikan ke dalam laci sementara waktu. Kenapa ia mengidam separah ini? Bahkan sampai membenci suami sendiri.

Karena Hinata yang terlalu tak enak hati karena perlakuannya pada suaminya itu, selama perjalanan tak ada satu katapun yang terucap. Bahkan dari Naruto juga. Tak beberapa lama, taksi sudah tiba di rumah mereka. Dengan tanpa bersuara Naruto membayar ongkos ke supir taksi yang ternyata masih memberikan tatapan aneh kepadanya.

Sang penjaga rumah pun lagi-lagi dibuat kaget oleh ulah tuan rumahnya yang mengenakan topeng _Masked_ _Rider_. Sang penjaga itu berpikir mungkin tuan rumahnya sedang kelelahan karena _jet_ _lag_ yang ia alami. Walaupun ia sendiri sebenarnya tak tahu arti dari _jet_ _lag_ itu apa. Ia hanya pernah mendengarnya dari radio. Dari lagu yang dibawakan _Simple Plan_ yang berjudul sama, _Jet Lag._

Mereka berdua masuk kerumah dengan Hinata yang masuk terlebih dahulu. Tidak terdengar kata protes atau sapaan galak dari Hinata. Sepertinya idenya tentang topeng ini berhasil. Kenapa tak dari awal saja ia memikirkan ide ini? Toh yang tidak mau dilihat Hinata kan' wajahnya saja. Tapi mau sampai kapan ia memakai topeng yang memalukan martabatnya ini?

"Umm..." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apa Hinata akan mengusirnya lagi dari rumah? Atau Hinata akan berteriak histeris karena melihat dirinya? Atau yang lebih parah lagi, Hinata akan semakin marah dan tak mau bertemu dengannya selamanya? Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu terus menerus ada di benak Naruto. Dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Na..Naruto-kun, _ano_.." ucap Hinata pelan dan sedikit tergagap. Ia terlihat seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi sulit mengatakannya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar dan pasrah, ia menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau kau ingin aku pergi, aku akan pergi sekarang. Setidaknya aku sudah bertemu denganmu," ucapnya lesu. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan rumah.

Namun, belum beberapa langkah ia mendekati pintu, tangan Hinata sudah melingkari perutnya. Hinata memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi, tangannya sedikit gemetar. Mungkin ia memaksakan diri dan mengabaikan bawaan bayinya yang aneh-aneh itu.

"_Go_.._gomennasai_, Na..Naruto-kun," suara Hinata sangat pelan dan terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

Batin Naruto berteriak. Mengapa _Kami_-sama membuat Hinata mengidam untuk membencinya? Oh _Kami_-sama, cabutlah kutukan mengidam ini! Ia rela kalau istrinya itu mengidam apapun. Bahkan kalau Hinata memiliki keinginan yang sama seperti ketika ibunya menginginkan rubah ekor sembilan. Ia dengan senang hati mencarinya untuk Hinata. Tapi mengapa seperti ini?

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Hinata. Aku tahu kau tak mau melihatku karena sedang mengidam, bukan? Aku tak mau terjadi hal yang tidak baik padamu dan juga calon anak kita," jelas Naruto tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku hamil?" tanya Hinata balik.

Naruto mengangguk lemah, "_Kaa_-san dan _Tou_-san yang memberitahukannya padaku," ia mengelus tangan Hinata yang masih melingkar di perutnya, "Mereka sangat bahagia, begitu juga dengan diriku. Mungkin aku yang paling bahagia diantara mereka berdua. _Arigato_, Hinata."

Terdengar suara isakan tangis dari Hinata. Naruto juga melihat kalau kedua tangan istrinya yang saat ini melingkari perutnya itu mengepal. Tangan wanita indigo itu makin gemetar. Suara isakannya makin terdengar.

Naruto panik. Ia lalu melepas tangan Hinata yang melingkari tubuhnya dan membalikkan badannya, "Ja..jangan menangis, Hinata. A..aku akan pergi, _okay_?" Naruto benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi Hinata.

Isakannya makin kencang, "Jangan pergi...," pinta Hinata. "Aku sangat merindukanmu," lagi-lagi iris _ametyst_nya mengeluarkan air mata. Dan sekarang semakin deras.

Langsung saja ia peluk tubuh istrinya itu. Ia belai rambut indigonya dengan sayang. Dan ia masih memakai topeng. Padahal ia ingin mencium puncak kepala Hinata dengan mesra. Rasanya topeng yang tebalnya hanya beberapa mili itu bagaikan tembok setebal lima meter. Ya sudahlah, setidaknya ia sudah berhasil memeluk istrinya. Hinata juga sepertinya tak terganggu dengan pelukannya. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia menyerah juga pada hasratnya.

Naruto mengerang dengan gemas, "Aku ingin melepas topeng ini dan menciummu sekarang juga."

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya yang panas dan semerah apel. Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut pria bermata _sapphire_ itu tentu saja membuat dirinya malu, sekaligus senang. Hinata sangat merindukan suaminya. Sangat rindu dengan tatapan bola mata _sapphire_nya yang menatapnya dengan sayang, hanya untuknya. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengiyakan perkataan Naruto.

Hinata tidak tahu. Dibalik topeng _Masked_ _Rider_ itu tersembunyi cengiran Naruto yang sangat khas. Apalagi setelah melihat anggukan wanita beriris _amethyst_ itu. Dengan mantap, Naruto membuka topengnya. Hinata terlihat ragu, apakah ia akan histeris ketika melihat wajah Naruto?

"Sepertinya kau masih ragu dengan keputusanmu. Coba tutup matamu. Dengan begitu kau tak akan melihat wajahku," ucapnya lembut dan terkesan berbisik.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya ke hadapan Naruto. Walapun tidak melihat wajah suaminya, ia bisa membayangkan kalau Naruto sedang tersenyum saat ini. Ia merasakan kalau tangan Naruto membelai pipinya, hidungnya, matanya, seluruh bagian di wajahnya. Nafas Hinata memberat karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh kehatangan tangan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lagi lantaran melihat pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah karena sentuhannya. Ia saat merindukan melakukan hal seperti ini. Memeluk dan bermesraan dengan Hinata. Tangannya menghapus sisa air mata yang masih ada di pipi putih Hinata. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Sudah bisa ditebak, tak beberapa lama kemudian bibirnya sudah mendarat lembut di bibir Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dengan kesediaan yang sempurna. Bibirnya terbuka untuk Naruto. Dengan perasaan yang luar biasa bahagia, lidah Naruto bermain disana. Istrinya menyambut ciumannya dengan keintensifan dan keposesifan yang sama. Lembut, namun sangat berhati-hati. Naruto_pun_ begitu, ia tak ingin memberikan ciuman yang liar sehingga membuat Hinata merasa tak nyaman dengan ciumannya. Sementara bibir mereka tertaut, tangan Naruto tak henti-hentinya membelai rambut Hinata dan sesekali menekan kepalanya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen, mereka berdua menyudahi ciuman yang bisa dibilang lama itu. Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Tapi mereka sangat bahagia. Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Melihat wajah Naruto yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat lewat layar laptop yang datar itu. Tangan halusnya membelai wajah suaminya. Ia sangat rindu melihat wajah ini.

Naruto tentu saja sedikit kaget. Sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit Hinata sudah mau melihat wajahnya lagi. Ia mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya yang selalu saja membuat hati Hinata takhluk dari sejak ketika mereka masih pacaran dulu. Hinata juga tersenyum, dengan pipi merah yang tak pernah ketinggalan tentunya. Akhirnya pertemuan bahagia yang selama ini hanya ada di bayangan Naruto saja, terwujud sudah.

"_Aitakatta_," ucap Naruto pelan. Ia kembali membelai pipi Hinata dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Tak hanya pipi, ia mengecup singkat dahi, dagu, mata, hidung, dan bibir Hinata. Ia sangat merindukan momen ini.

Kepala Hinata bersandar di dada Naruto yang bidang. Tangannya kembali merengkuh pria berkulit _tan_ itu dengan erat. Pelukannya dibalas dengan pelukan Naruto. Pemandangan yang sungguh membuat orang iri.

"Kau tahu, sejak aku tiba di Konoha sudah banyak hal yang terduga terjadi padaku," Naruto mulai bercerita. Hinata diam dan mendengarkan suara Naruto dari telinganya yang masih menempel erat di dada suaminya itu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Ketika sampai di Jepang, hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah pulang kerumah. Tapi kau malah menolakku," ia mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak," sergah Naruto, "Jangan merasa bersalah. Aku tahu, tak ada yang bersalah disini," ia kembali membelai kepala Hinata dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Aku bahkan merubah total penampilanku hanya untuk dirimu. Dan sialnya, hari ini aku ditimpa berbagai kejadian yang tak terduga," jelasnya. "Ah, aku baru teringat sesuatu. Siapa pria yang tadi bersamamu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada selidik.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Tidak. Siapa dia?"

"Aburame Shino. Teman kita ketika masih di Konoha _High_. Sudah ingat sekarang?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia mencoba mengingat masa-masa _High_ _School_nya dulu. Yang ia ingat hanya masa-masa indah ketika bersama Hinata dan masa-masa suram ketika ia meninggalkan Hinata dulu. Tak ada jawaban 'iya' atau 'tidak' dari mulutnya.

"Ketua Klub Pecinta Serangga. Aburame Shino yang dulu sering membuatmu kesal karena ucapannya. Dia teman Sai," jelas Hinata.

Ah, ia baru ingat. Satu-satunya orang yang mudah membuatnya kesal selain Sasuke adalah Shino, "Aku ingat. Tapi apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Terdengar nada cemburu disana. Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Dia akan menikah dengan Hanabi. Tak aneh bukan jika dia sering mengajakku bertemu?"

Ucapan Hinata sangat membuat Naruto terkejut, "_Hontou_ _ka_?"

"_Hontou_ _desu_," jawab Hinata.

Naruto sungguh tak percaya. Adik Hinata yang sangat aktif itu akan menikah dengan pria beraura suram seperti Shino. Benar-benar keajaiban dunia, atau keajaiban cinta mungkin. Tiba-tiba tangan Hinata yang dari tadi memeluk Naruto kini mengendur dan perlahan melepas pelukannya.

"_Nani_, Hinata?" Naruto merasa ada yang aneh.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit menjaga jarak dari Naruto, "Umm..._ano_..."

Naruto menunggu perkataan Hinata dengan tidak sabar, "_Nani_? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi?"

"Umm.." Hinata nampak ragu-ragu untuk mengucapkannya, "_Eto_..sepertinya kecemburuan bayi kita muncul lagi, Naruto-kun."

Perkataan Hinata spontan membuat hati Naruto yang kini sudah berada di langit ke tujuh jadi jatuh ke bumi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. _Mood_nya berubah dengan seketika, "Apa?! Lagi?" keluhnya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih _shock_ dengan perubahan sifat Hinata yang mendadak, "_Chottomatte_, Hinata! Setidaknya biarkan aku menciummu satu kali lagi!" teriaknya frustrasi.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, perkataan Naruto tak digubris Hinata yang telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Kasihan sekali ya, Naruto!

* * *

_**-**__********__My Wife Pregnancy_-

* * *

**-Fin-**

* * *

.

***Stalker**: penguntit. Orang yang suka ngikutin orang lain kemana-mana.

***Masked Rider**: dalam bahasa Indonesia bisa diartiin sebagai Satria Baja Hitam.

.

_Ano_...

_Speechless_...

Ini sangat gaje dan begitu panjang

Entah apa yang merasuki Kaze hingga menulis _fic_ ini

Oh iya, sampai lupa menyapa kalian

Holla, _minna_-san!

Kaze hadir lagi dengan _fic_ baru nih

Fic ini masih nyambung dengan cerita **I Choose To Love You** dan **Lets Play Together, Dad**

Fic yang Kaze tulis semata-mata untuk meramaikan event NHFD #5, YAY!

Bagaimana, _minna_?

Hehe, dukung terus supaya Kaze bisa menelurkan karya yang lebih baik dan bagus lagi

_Adios_ _amigos_!


End file.
